Life in High School
by SpandyLover
Summary: Calvin is in high school. Due to an incident in middle school he hates school and his ex-friend Susie. Find out what happens when they met once again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The first day

The clock went 'Ring ring!' and the rooster went 'Cock-a-doodle-doo!' but 15-year-old Calvin was still in bed. It was his first day of high school but his hatred towards school still hasn't change.

"Come on Calvin, get up already! We don't have to go through this again... you're in high school! " Calvin's mom said as she shook him.

" Oh, just shut up. If you got a problem with it, leave me alone. I really hate, HATE school. I don't find any point why I should. " Calvin thought.

" It's your first day of high school! You don't want to be late! "

" Oh boo-hoo! I rather arrive there late than early in this freezing weather. " he thought more, clutching the blanket thighter.

Then his mom pulled the blanket away from him. " Mom! It's freezing out there! " he shouted.

" You could at least be a bit more helpful," she said, then caught sight of Hobbes. " Honestly ! You still sleep with this old stuffed tiger ? "

" In case you have forgotten , his name is Hobbes ! " Calvin snapped .

His mom shook her head and went out of the room .

Calvin groaned and got off the bed " Does she really have to let in cold air? " Hobbes yawned.

" Count your luck! You don't have to go to school! " Calvin exclaimed.

" Mmf. " Hobbes said, drifting to sleep. , " Whatever, pass the blanket and say 'hi' to Susie for me will you? "

Calvin picked up the blanket from the floor and threw it to Hobbes in the face. " You wish, I wouldn't want to be seen sitting near that weasel! "

Hobbes stood up straight, wide awake. " I can't believe it! You were actually friends in middle school but look! What had happen to you guys? "

" Why do you need to know? "

Hobbes looked at Calvin and wondered if a teen could actually had an attitude of a stupid child.

" Well, since you've woken me up, I guess I could accompany you while you wait at the bus stop."

" Thanks " Calvin said. He went into the bathroom, took a bath, wore his favourite red shirt with black stripes and black trainers, ran down the stairs, ate his breakfast, brush his teeth and fix his lunch. Hobbes, who was wearing his red and white scarf, was eating a tuna sandwich.

" Good to see you dependable for once. " Calvin's mom joked.

" Don't say anything anymore unless you want it to get jinxed. " Calvin warned.

His mom rolled her eyes, wondering when will her son ever change his attitude and be a little bit more polite while talking to people.

" Let me guess, you're bringing Hobbes to school too? "

" No, he is just going to wait with me in that FREEZING weather out there. "

" And you expect me to bring him back in? "

" Mom, stop letting him get advantages. He can go back to the house by himself. "

His mom rolled her eyes again. " Oh well, have fun at high school. "

Calvin put on his jacket and hat ( which he really hate because it gave him hat hair) and they both went out and wait at the sidewalk.

" You know, it's okay for her to give me advantages... "

" Oh shut up you big sissy, I'm starting to doubt about allowing you to accompany me. " he said. " The bus is here. Well I'll see you later buddy. "

" Yeah, sure. "

Calvin boarded the bus and went to the way back of the bus. He hate to socialize with kids.

" Hey Calvin! Where's your girly tiger doll? And where's your girlfriend? " a kid from both elementary and middle school said. Then he and the other kids laughed along.

"His name is Hobbes and he won't be to happy to hear you call him that. " Calvin retorted. " And I don't have any girlfriends! "

" Ooh, I'm shaking! " he said, sarcastically and laughed again.

Calvin just ignore him and flop himself to the backseat. What he didn't realize is a girl was there reading a book silently. She noticed him and tried to greeted him , " Um, hi? "

Calvin was so shocked he hit the window. " Ow ! " he said, rubbing his head.

" Oops, sorry! Didn't mean to scare you. " the girl said.

" I wasn't scared, just surprised.. " he said, then he look at the girl. She had long hazel nut coloured hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with pink skirt. To Calvin, she looked fairly familiar.

She giggled. Calvin said, annoyed " Look, I don't want to disturb anyone or talk to anyone. Just leave me alone. "

The girl rolled her eyes. " You sound like a kid I've met in elemantary school. Stubborn, angry. But you don't look like him... "

" You look fairly familiar to me. Hmmph. "

" Oh come on, can we be friends? I am really lonely cause many people think I'm a freak. " she held out her hand.

" Join the club... Oh fine. Not like I have anything to do... " he said. He looked at her hand and push it away.

She smiled anyways. " You made me a very happy girl "

For some reason, he blushed. Then the bus stop. " See you during recess! " she said, running out the bus.

" See you too, " he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Their inner thoughts and feelings

Once Calvin step in the school, he look at all the facilities in awe. There was a doorway to the gym, drama club, glee club, computer room etc. , many lockers ( obviously ) many classroom (when he was in middle school and elementary school they just stay in one classroom ) many kids, jocks, goth, emo, cheerleader, geeks, normal kids and glam girls passing by. He went to the clerk's office, got his locker number and combination and a map of the school. Then he went to locker 45 and opened it and hit a boy in the face.

" Ow man! " said a familiar voice " Wach were you swing that ting! "

" Moe...? "

" You! Sissy boy! You see my face what you've done to it? " Moe shouted.

" Look I'm sorry! Can't believe you still bully people in high school... "

" You messin with me punk? " Moe said as he pick up Calvin. A crowd surrounds them. Moe was just about to land a punch of Calvin when... " Hey! Bully! "

The girl Calvin just met make way from the crowd. " Leave him alone! "

" Oh, and what are you gonna do about it nerd? Lecture me to death? " Moe laughed.

That's when Calvin kick him in the crotch. " Bastard! " Moe exclaimed.

" No one messes with me anymore, unless you wanna lose some teeth! "

" Shut up sissy! I'll get you one day, you see! " he said, running off. Some people praise Calvin as he make way past them.

The girl ran to him, " Wow! You are really brave! " she said.

" I would never done it if it wasn't for you. Thanks by the way. " he replied, giving her a half-smile.

" Don't mention it... remember, meet me in the cafeteria during lunch! " she smiled running off.

The boy from the bus came to him, " Oooh, having a date with the nerd? "

" Shut up. "

The rest of the first half of school was boring. The only upside is during arts. The topic was ' Freestyle ' and Calvin drew him and Hobbes in the snow building a snow dinosaur. The teacher praised him for such imagination. He told her that this actually had happen but she just laugh and say once again that he has good imagination.

" Well, at least it wasn't a mocking laugh." he thought. Then the bell rang. Finally, time for lunch! He grab his paper bag and ran to the canteen. It was huge! And for once, he smell something good.

" Man, I should have brought lunch money! " he thought. Then he spotted the girl. " Hey! " she said, smiling. " I saved you a seat. "

" Thanks, don't you think it's huge? " he said as he sat down.

" Grand. And they have better food than I ever tasted! " she exclaimed.

" I got stuck to peanut butter and squid jam. But I guess it's okay enough. "

The girl looked at him a bit weirdly. " You seriously remind me of someone I use to know for a long time. Only, funnier and... better. "

" Hmm, " he munched up his sandwich. " You are very familiar too. I use to like this girl. I thought her heart was golden and her mouth was clean. She was smart and kind. Than one day, she turned on me. You could have say I was terribly angry at myself I almost killed myself. That's when I vow never to like girls again, before I met you I meant. "

" Huh, I too use to like a boy who could be mean but has a soft side. I never met him for a very long time as I said. I kinda miss him too. " she said. " You're pretty nice to hang out with you know. " she smiled.

He smiled too. Then he asked, " Say, you never told me your name. What is it? "

" Oh! I forgot. Guess I was too much happy . " she laughed. Then it hit Calvin. She IS fairly familiar. He got second thoughts as she started to open her mouth. He got the feeling on what she's going to say might change their friendly relationship forever.

" My name is... "

_**This chapter is waaaaaaaay boring, I know. But after this, the whole thing will be revealed. And if you got ideas, comment me! **_


End file.
